1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to light bulbs that utilize light emitting diodes (LEDs) as the light emission elements.
2. Discussion of the Background
Light bulbs in use typically utilize an incandescent light source. However, recently interest has been developed in utilizing LEDs as a light source in a light bulb, for example in an indicator or as special lightings. An LED light bulb can find application in indoor and outdoor applications, and one particular application of utilizing an LED light bulb is to replace colored incandescent light bulbs, since LEDs commonly output light of a particular color, for example red. The conventional approach utilizing LEDs in light bulbs is to place the LEDs to directly face the surface of a lens, such as a bulb or a cover.